Nightclub
by Yazzy
Summary: Tala and Bryan are out at a nightclub and they have an argument. Just a short, kinda fluffy TalaBryan yaoi.


Whee! Another TalaBryan (I love those two together). Basically, they're out one night, in a nightclub, and they have an argument. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Tala's ears pricked up as a short burst of music filled the air. "It's time to burn..." He whispered along with the song. "Oh come on Bryan, this is a great song!" Bryan shook his head, just watched as Tala scampered out onto the almost deserted dancefloor, gyrating in time to the music. Several people joined him and he treated them all with calm indifference, eyes fixed on Bryan's. He tried to show no appreciation for the display Tala was obviously putting on for his benefit, but after a while he gave up his facade and joined his boyfriend willingly.

Tala smirked and started dancing with some other man, and Bryan glowered. Tala was teasing him deliberately. Well...Bryan would just have to show Tala that he was not the only one capable of dancing...

People paused as Bryan started to dance properly, twisting himself sinuously around the beats of the song, movements perfectly in time with the rhythm of the wordless tune. In a fit of mad showing off he twisted sharply, flinging out his arms and legs, leaving only one leg on the floor to keep him upright. As they had paused before, people stopped as Tala joined him, their limbs twining and rippling together, a perfect blend of bodies, attracting every eye in the room.

They writhed and spun around each other in a fearsome circle of demand, denial and sheer pleasure- each displaying himself to the other, naked but for their clothes. Blue eyes beamed into blue eyes, and the same in return. Eyes only for each other, only for the body that danced just beyond reach.

"I didn't know you could dance, Bryan..."

"You never asked, Tala..."

They moved closer, touching each other, grasping each other in a fierce embrace, and then the embrace spilled over and left them crushing each other in arms of desperate want and need. They exchanged hot, open-mouthed kisses, disregarding the attention they drew. After a while Tala pulled away. "Coming back to the hotel? That double bed's too big for me to fill by myself..."

"I might stay and dance a while..." Tala glared.

"Stop teasing."

"Why? You tease me..." Bryan walked away from Tala, catching eyes with someone else across the floor. Tala fumed behind him, watching as Bryan engaged in some perilously close dancing with a tall brunette.

However, before very long said brunette found himself being shoved away, replaced by an angry Tala. "Bryan, stop it!"

"Stop what?" His only reply was a harsh slap that rang around, above the thudding of the music.

"Stop it!"

"Stop WHAT? I'm not doing anything you don't do!" Tala growled and grabbed his arm, making to pull him out of the nightclub, but Bryan wrenched his arm away. He wasn't into rowing in public, but Tala had just gone too far. "What the hell is your problem? You dance with plenty of other men, and I don't care! Why should you?"

"Because you know I'm not INTERESTED in other guys!"

"Neither am I!" Tala clenched his fists, gearing up to a spectacular scream of-

"YOU JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND!" He stormed away, and Bryan followed him, tailing Tala as he ran through dark streets, only to end up in a small community park. He sank to the floor with his back against a tree and cried. Bryan dropped beside him, panting. "Tala, what the hell is going on?" With a sob Tala stood back up, vaulting up the tree. Bryan stood below him and cursed. "You know I don't like heights!" He snapped. Tala ignored him as he made his first attempt at climbing, only to fall to the dew soaked ground.

Wet and angry he tried again and again until he made it to the branch Tala was on. "Tala, what's the matter?"

"You don't love me any more." Tala said accusingly, almost sulkily. Bryan laughed incredulously.

"Tala, of course I still love you! Don't be stupid!"

"It's not stupid to me! Don't pretend you couldn't do better because you know you can!"

"What? Tala, what are you on about?"

"All those other men! Why don't you go and spend your time shagging them instead of pretending you like me! I know what I am and I know I'm not worth it to you!"

"What! Tala, don't be so stupid!" Bryan reached out and touched Tala's arm, trying to forget about the six foot drop he was currently hanging over. "You're worth everything to me! I love you!"

"You don't!"

"How would you know what I feel about you?" Bryan pulled Tala closer, stroking the redhead's cheek gently. "I do so love you. And you're an idiot if you think I want any of those guys back there. And they don't want me either. Couldn't you see? They all wanted to dance with -you-. -I- should be the one worried about -you- finding someone better..."

Tala sniffed and leaned against Bryan, arms reaching round to grasp his lover in a tight hug that made him wince. "Tala, that hurts." Tala ignored him, only continued to sob into his shoulder, soaking through the already damp material. "Tala, if you're worried about me finding someone else, don't be. None of them are half as wonderful as you." He added his own arms to the hug, smiling gently. "Don't cry Tala...I'm not going to go off with anyone else."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now, about that double bed..." Tala laughed snuffily.

"You just want to get laid."

"Well yeah, there is that, but I'd also like to get off this tree, have a bath, ravish you, tickle you to death for making me chase you through miles of streets and yes, I'd like to get laid. Not necessarily in that order..."

"How about two at once? The jacuzzi's massive!"

"When did you go in the jacuzzi?"

"Oh, earlier, when I was having passionate sex with Spencer..." Said Tala lightly, pulling himself away and starting to climb down. Bryan frowned.

"That's not funny."

"I never said I was joking..."

"Tala-!" Said Bryan warningly. Tala stuck his tongue out and grabbed Bryan by the legs, yanking him down the tree with him. They landed in a heap at the bottom and pulled each other up, laughing. "I was only joking about Spencer."

"I know."

"How do you know?"

"Because he was with me earlier, not you!" Tala scowled and punched Bryan in the arm playfully.

"Slut."

"So are you!" Bryan exclaimed. Tala walked ahead of him and turned his head.

"I'm allowed to be."

"Why?" Bryan caught him up and snaked an arm about his waist, pulling Tala closer. Tala smirked and didn't reply. Bryan lifted him up and hoisted him over one shoulder. "Hey! Put me down!"

"Not until you tell me why you're allowed to be a slut and I'm not!" Tala struggled for a moment, then gave up, trailing his arms down Bryan's back and squeezing his backside. "You really want to know why?"

"Yeah." Tala let Bryan carry on walking for a while, then laughed.

"Because redheads do it better..." There was a short silence, and then-

"Is that a promise?"

fin

* * *

R&R! 


End file.
